Luz Áurea
by Syarehn Lodbrok
Summary: Kasamatsu Yukio es un conocido pintor, famoso por sus elaboradas obras hiperrealistas, su mal carácter y su arraigado perfeccionismo que va desde los pigmentos que emplea hasta la tela del lienzo. Pero su rutinaria vida dará un giro completo cuando un día visualice de frente a su más grande inspiración y éste le muestre que la vida puede tener más fantasía que el propio surrealismo


¿Quién dice que el fútbol no inspira al yaoi? ¡Claro que lo hace! Y prueba de eso es este pequeño monstrito creado para mi adorada **Leana** debido al empate entre México y Chile en la Copa América :3 Querida, debemos fangirlear con fútbol y FanFic's más seguido xD y aunque el KiKasa no es mi hit (?), para ti lo que sea ;)

Y la conmemoración es doble porque hoy es cumpleaños de Kasamatsu-senpai~ ¡Felicidades, capitán!

 **Agradecimientos especiales** a _Makina Yagami_ por la fabulosa música que me comparte y que me llena de inspiración y a _Zhena Hik_ por evitar que me arrancara el cabello en busca de un título. Gracias a ustedes dos este monstrito tiene nombre.

 **Nota** :El capítulo es muy corto porque es Two-Shot, cuyo segundo capítulo es largo como código penal (?) pero como soy un ser malvado los dejaré con la introducción hasta el próximo miércoles (?)

 **Advertencias:** ¡Fantasía!, fantasía everywhere.

Una disculpa anticipada por los errores de tipeo que seguramente se me fueron.

.

Escrito para _Leana Bodt_

Y como aporte al cumpleaños de Kasamatsu-senpai

 _._

* * *

 **LUZ ÁUREA**

. »« .

.

" _No se trata de pintar la vida, se trata de hacer viva la pintura"_

 **Paul Cézanne**

.

Las gotas de sudor escurrían suavemente desde su frente, resbalando descuidadas por su rostro. No se tomó la molestia de limpiarlas o de desabotonar un poco su camisa para respirar con más libertad, era como si el intenso calor de medio día no lo afectara, y de hecho no lo hacía, su concentración y sus sentidos estaban posados a detalle en mezclar el aglutinante exacto sobre el pigmento amarillo de cetrina. Con firmeza pero sin brusquedad alguna incorporó el líquido con el polvo hasta obtener la espesura que creyó adecuada, para agregar después un poco de amarillo ocre, hasta incorporarlos perfectamente. Frunció el ceño con clara molestia inundando sus facciones, inconforme ante el pálido tono dorado que obtuvo por resultado.

Miró el lienzo frente a él. No, definitivamente ese no era el tono que buscaba. Resopló cansado, mirando la gama de pigmentos frente a él, esa era la quinta prueba y ningún tono le convencía, quizá era demasiado perfeccionista pero nunca le había gustado crear mediocridades, si iba a hacer algo lo haría bien y con calidad, sobre todo si se trataba de _él_.

Dejó a un lado la mezcla al tiempo que posaba sus orbes celestes en la obra parcialmente concluida y, tras un suspiro de aceptación, las desvió de nuevo, enfocándolas ahora en la mesa con diversos pigmentos para luego tomar dos de ellos, dispuesto a usarlos como último recurso.

Repitió el proceso de mezcla empleando esta vez amarillo de cadmio y ligeros toques de amarillo Nápoles. El olor del cadmio le picaba en la nariz y el del aglutinante le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, su padecer se vio recompensado cuando al concluir la disolución el tono brillaba perfectamente, con las sombras adecuadas obtendría el efecto deseado y eso lo llenaba de tranquilidad, satisfacción y orgullo

Tomó la paleta y el Turón de punta redonda, cargándolo con la reciente mezcla mientras avanzaba hacia el óleo casi concluido, prometiéndose que no saldría del estudio hasta que viera terminada su obra. La primera pincelada la dedicó al rubio flequillo, congratulado por la perfecta combinación con el resto de los elementos y, más confiado, continuó su metódica labor, perfectamente abstraído y concentrado en ella.

Para cuando el Sol se ponía en el horizonte él estaba retocando el ligero tono rosado de los labios de su obra y matizando los contornos de las comisuras de éstos, ni siquiera prestó atención en que la puerta del estudio se abría y unos pasos tranquilos se encaminaban hacia él.

—¡Por dios, Yukio! —exclamó impactado su representante y mejor amigo—. Es impresionante —alabó maravillado con la pintura frente a sus ojos—. Es sin lugar a dudas tu obra maestra.

Moriyama se acercó a la pintura, de lejos le parecía más una fotografía perfectamente enfocada que una pintura. Ese era el talento de Yukio: crear paisajes y escenarios hermosos sin un apoyo visual para ello. Pintar la realidad es un proceso complejo, pero pintar creaciones propias con ese nivel de realismo era lo que le daba renombre al ojiazul.

Observó de cerca cada pincelada para convencerse de que no era una fotografía y por un momento le pareció que podría tocar las hojas que el viento mecía una vez caídas, que podía echarse en el pasto y respirar el aroma a otoño. Era como si en lugar de un cuadro fuese una ventana, y allí al otro lado, creyó que quedaría ciego debido a la dorada, intensa y finísima luz que emanaba del Sol y le daba brillo al rubio cabello y los ojos miel de la verdadera estrella del cuadro; un chico de piel nívea, labios atrayentes y sonrisa deslumbrante sentado al pie un arce, mirando sonriente la puesta de Sol. Pero no, el Sol no le daba luz a aquellos ojos de ámbar, ellos irradiaban luz propia.

—Te agradeceré que dejes de babear sobre mi óleo, idiota —reprendió el pintor—. Sigue fresco.

—¿Cómo vas a llamarla? —inquirió todavía ensimismado, anonadado.

—"Luz áurea" —contestó satisfecho, después de devanarse la cabeza pensando en un nombre. ¡Elegir títulos era sumamente complicado!

—Bastante acertado —aceptó el chico—.¿Cómo lo haces, Yukio? ¡Desde las facciones, hasta las dimensiones y contraluces son exquisitos! ¡Debes decirme quién fue tu modelo! ¡Es hermoso!

—Sabes que no uso modelos —le recordó, mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡No mientas! Algo así no pudo salir de tu imaginación únicamente —recriminó Moriyama incrédulo, cruzándose de brazos—. Debo conocerlo y pedirle matrimonio.

—Idiota —murmuró Kasamatsu, dándose la vuelta para colocar el pincel fino que llevaba en la mano en el disolvente para limpiarlo después.

—Vamos, dime quién es —pidió—. Si me lo dices juro comprarle yo mismo un marco de oro bruñido a este bebé —dijo señalando el óleo y el caballete.

—Ya te dije que no hubo modelo. Deja de molestar.

—No seas amargado, Yukio. Apuesto a que una vez que vea por sí mismo que lo has retratado vendrá corriendo a ti —aseguró, mirando maravillado la obra una vez más, sin poder despegar los ojos de ella—. Yukio —dijo con seriedad cuando su atención se posó directamente en los pigmentos—, usaste cadmio y Nápoles ¿cierto?

—¿Y qué si lo hice?

—¡Te dije que dejaras de usar pigmentos tóxicos, idiota!

—Deja de quejarte y agradece que no tomé el oropimentei que tengo de reserva.

—¿Sigues conservado esa cosa? ¿En qué siglo crees que estamos? Con ocre oscuro habrías conseguido un brillo adecuado, un buen efecto —reprochó—. Es más, no entiendo por qué no eres un pintor normal y los compras.

—¡Exacto! —replicó indignado—: Habría sido sólo un "buen efecto". Nada más. Lo que tienes frente a ti es más que eso ¿no? —Moriyama Yoshitaka se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto de desespero pero sin poder replicar nada, después de todo era como si pudiera palpar el brillo—. Además, la magia de pintar es más que poner pintura sobre un lienzo. Yo amo todo el proceso, desde elegir los pigmentos hasta mezclarlos y diluirlos. No voy a dejar que una marca patentada me diga qué color es el adecuado para mis pinturas.

—De acuerdo. Haz lo que te plazca —aceptó resignado. ¿Por qué aquel sujeto debía ser tan exigente con su trabajo?— Ahora vamos a cenar, hay una propuesta para ti de una galería en Los Ángeles.

—Aún no está terminado, Yoshitaka.

—¿¡Qué!? Claro que lo está. Míralo —exigió, tomando la cabeza del pintor y obligándolo a mirar el cuadro—. Es perfecto, ¿qué más quieres ponerle?

Kasamatsu forcejeó para soltarse, golpeando la cabeza del pelinegro una vez que lo logró.

—Su mirada no me convence, es demasiado melancólica.

—Yukio —reprendió el otro—, amigo debes tener una vida, salir, conocer chicas, llamar al modelo de este cuadro, invitarle unos tragos y llevártelo a la cama. Yo qué sé. Deja de encerrarte en la pintura. La cita es a las 21:30. No llegues tarde.

—Adiós, Moriyama, nos vemos por la mañana —dijo serio.

—¡Yukio! —Pero era tarde, el pintor había regresado a su arte y cuando lo hacía el mundo parecía dejar de existir.

El pelinegro salió dejando solo al artista, lamentándose por la vida solitaria que llevaba un hombre tan talentoso como él. Por su parte, Kasamatsu se dio el tiempo de admirar su obra, de refinar cada detalle al máximo, tal y como él deseaba que aquel rubio chico fuera, porque a pesar de todo era verdad, él no acostumbraba usar modelos, referencias por supuesto pero una imagen fija o una persona determinada jamás. Le parecía absurdo retratar lo que ya existe si puede disfrutarse naturalmente, sin mencionar que para inmortalizar la realidad existe ya una avanzada tecnología en materia fotográfica.

El chico de su pintura era, a su consideración, lo más bello que él podía pintar e imaginar. Más de una vez había soñado con él y más de una vez buscó en la realidad un rostro medianamente parecido al de aquel joven, pero no existía y las dueñas de las escasas semejanzas que hallaba terminaban dejándolo por alguien más, alguien que no pareciera más enamorado de los pigmentos y los lienzos que de su pareja en turno.

—Eres mío —dijo mirando el dorado lienzo con añoranza—. Tú no vas a dejarme —afirmó, sintiéndose como un tonto por hablarle a un pedazo de tela con pintura—. Si pudiera pedir algo único e irreverente en esta vida sería que existieras.

Dio la última pincelada sobre los finos dedos del chico, cuidando que incluso sus uñas lucieran pulcras y brillantes. Quizá tuviera algunos rasgos femeninos pero el toque varonil y seductor que poseía era innegable.

Dio unos pasos atrás, mirando su obra a la luz del atardecer y sonrió satisfecho por fin. No había más que hacer, era justo como lo imaginaba. El viento mecía sutilmente sus mechones rubios y ahora miraba con esperanza hacia el horizonte, ya no había melancolía alguna en su gesto.

—Eres perfecto —le dijo de nuevo al cuadro, cargando el pincel más fino con pintura negra y firmando la esquina inferior derecha con destreza—. Ahora debes ser un buen chico y secarte —sonrió—. ¡Pero qué estupideces digo! —se recriminó.

Salió del despacho cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, deseando dejar de ser un idiota que habla con cuadros. No quiso cenar, ni siquiera le importó que la noche acabara de caer, simplemente quería dormir y no pensar, por lo que olvidó de inmediato la cita con Moriyama y la galería. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus ganas de bloquearse de todo, cuando se recostó en la cama, aquel oculto y ferviente anhelo que guardaba su corazón a cal y canto no paraba de revolotear en su mente.

.

. »« .

.

La cálida luz matinal se coló apacible por la ventana, misma que había dejado abierta la noche anterior y cuyas cortinas se mecían al suave compás del viento. Se cubrió el rostro con las mantas deseando dormir un poco más pero sabía que no podría hacerlo por más que lo intentara, así que con suspiro resignado se destapó, sintiéndose cegado de pronto por el cambio de iluminación, pero aun con eso pudo percibir la silueta un chico parado frente a la ventana, no lograba distinguir su rostro o sus facciones debido a la intensa luz y su ceguera momentánea pero su corazón dio un salto de sólo imaginar que lo que se estaba imaginando podía ser real y sonrió sin notarlo, con la mente completamente en blanco pero con una intensa emoción bombeando en su pecho.

—Buenos días —saludó la masculina voz, rompiendo toda la magia del momento—. ¿Dormiste bien, idiota?

—Lo sé, olvidé la cita —dijo antes de que Moriyama se lo recriminará primero.

—Te dije que era importante —comentó serio, acercándose a su amigo hasta sentarse en su cama, sin embargo, Yukio no un irresponsable, si decía que lo había olvidado debía ser verdad—. Les dije que estabas terminando una obra excelsa y que en forma de disculpa los invitabas a comer hoy. —El ojiazul se encogió de hombros—. Aquí —aclaró, provocando la mirada severa del pintor y un golpe en la nuca. Si algo odiaba Kasamatsu Yukio era tener visitas—. Así no tendrás pretextos para no estar presente y podrán ver ese maravilloso cuadro. Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que modificaste en él?

—Detalles que seguramente te parecerían tontos —aspiró profundo, resignándose a pasar la tarde con desconocidos.

—Vístete con algo decente y vamos a verlo, quiero enamorarme de nuevo de ese chico tuyo.

Kasamatsu le dedicó una mirada de incomodidad y molestia por irrumpir así en su casa, en su habitación, en su hora de comida y ahora con su pintura, pero Moriyama era el único que aguantaba su mal carácter así como sus excentricidades, además, tenía el valor de negociar exposiciones en sitios que Yukio jamás imaginó, justo como la galería de Los Ángeles.

Una vez en el estudio, Yukio se quedó recargado en la puerta mientras su representante se adentraba emocionado hacia el lienzo, como un niño pequeño corriendo hacia los dulces, y cuando estuvo frente a él sus ojos se abrieron demasiado con una expresión que el pintor no pudo interpretar, su boca formó silabas inconexas y mudas antes de mirar a Kasamatsu buscando una explicación pero el ojiazul se encogió de hombros sin entender. Odiaba cuando el chico parecía un retrasado, tal como ahora.

—¡Por dios, Yukio! —gritó al borde del colapso.

—Te dije que los detalles logran realzar las cosas de forma impresionante y significativa —dijo en tono experto.

—¿¡Detalles!? ¿¡De qué hablas?! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Eres un maldito demente! ¿¡Qué has hecho!? —recriminó severo, observándolo entre la sorpresa, la incomprensión y la molestia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió molestándose también, acercándose a paso firme al caballete.

—¡Lo borraste! ¿¡Por qué carajo lo borraste?! —exigió saber el pelinegro, tomando por los hombros al pintor con la desesperación tiñendo su voz y sus acciones, mientras el artista miraba horrorizado su obra incompleta.

Lo único que había allí era un paisaje; un pastizal de fondo con el Sol bañando todo con su luz al atardecer, otorgándole a la escena un toque de calidez, siendo uno de los focos de la obra un árbol enorme y frondoso que debía servir de sombra a un hermoso joven rubio, sin embargo _él_ no estaba, el chico que con tanto esmero y detalle había pintado no estaba allí. ¿¡Por qué no estaba?! Era como si jamás lo hubiera colocado en el óleo. Ambos chicos se observaron descolocados.

—N-no, no entiendo ¡¿Qué cojones pasó aquí?! —Ahora quien estaba por tener un colapso nervioso era el ojiazul, que no paraba de revolverse el cabello con desespero, sin comprender cómo había pasado aquello. Su primera sospecha fue que alguien le había hecho algo a su cuadro.

Revisó cada borde, cada pincelada, incluso se planteó la posibilidad de degradar la pintura para ver si el resto del fondo estaba pintado sobre aquel joven rubio.

—¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?

—¡Yo qué sé, Yoshitaka! —Pero se retractó de inmediato al caer en la cuenta de que aquella voz ligeramente nasal e infantil no era la de su amigo.

Ambos se giraron de golpe hacia el sonido y Moriyama sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo. Allí, parado frente a ellos, estaba el chico que Kasamatsu llevaba pintado desde meses atrás, mirándolos confundido y expectante, buscando una respuesta al alboroto que estaban armando y sobre todo la razón de despertarlo tan abruptamente.

A su vez, Yukio estaba helado. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Estaba soñando? Porque aquello definitivamente no era posible, carecía de lógica, ¡incluso violaba leyes físicas, químicas y naturales!

—Buenos días, Kasamatsu-senpai —habló el rubio, haciendo una profunda reverencia hacia el ojiazul para luego sonreírle encantadoramente.

—¿Q-qué… c-cómo? —tartamudeó Moriyama—. ¡Dijiste no tenías ningún modelo, maldito mentiroso! —Se dirigió hacia el pintor, mirándolo con reproche, pero éste no podía contestar, estaba perdido en la forma en la que la iluminación natural del Sol parecía darle un brillo especial a aquel chico.

Sin pensarlo se acercó a él, observando cada detalle. Miró sus tupidas pestañas, cuyo largo él mismo había determinado a fin de otorgarle a su mirada un toque ligeramente felino, congratulado ahora de que así se notara. Posó después sus ojos celestes en los ambarinos, tan grandes y expresivos como los imaginó más de una vez. Luego fijó la vista en sus labios, levemente sonrosados y carnosos pero sin llegar a ser voluptuosos o femeninos, así como en su piel de porcelana cuya textura fina le había costado trabajo representar, y ahora, teniéndolo increíblemente en vivo y a tan pocos centímetros parecían perfectas, tanto que le fue imposible contener el deseo de tocarlo, elevando su mano hasta posarla en las níveas mejillas del chico, recorriéndolas con parsimonia y deleite hasta llegar a su lacio cabello que, justo como deseó, parecía ser luz palpable.

—Espero estar cumpliendo tus expectativas, senpai —dijo con esa voz nasal pero encantadora, regocijándose ante los embelesados orbes azules.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y Kasamatsu sintió que el piso bajo sus pies se desmoronaba. Estaba simplemente hipnotizado por lo que él mismo había creado y si aquello era un sueño no quería despertar jamás de él.

.

. »« .

 **El _oropimente_** es un pigmento hecho a base de arsénico y azufre. Es venenoso al inhalarlo y por ello dejó de usarse hace mucho, prefiriendo pigmentos a base de tierra u otros elementos menos dañinos

* * *

 _La que se iba a "reformar" y dejar la fantasía al final lo ha hecho de nuevo xD_

 _Espero que les haya llamado la atención. Besos y abrazos llenos de polvo de hada._

 _._

 _ **PD:** Lo siento Lea adorada, pero dejarte en suspenso es mi hobbie :P_


End file.
